


Chains of Love

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Community: 1_million_words, Dom/sub, Dominance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny reconnects with his submissive after a period of recovery when Steve was involved in a vicious attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Written for the 'Word Swap of Joy' at the 1_Million_Words community @ LJ.
> 
> For Theladymore who requested - _Someone gets beaten in a mission and they use bondage to make them forget and feel comfortable_

You sure about this babe?" Danny asked, holding up the cuff for Steve to see. Steve gave a small nod, looking him in the eye and Danny carefully lifted Steve's hand from where it rested on his chest. Danny took his time, reluctant to rush things, slow and steady was key under the circumstances. He brought Steve's hand to his lips and brushed his mouth against the knuckles, catching the small smile it brought to Steve's mouth from the gesture. Carefully he wrapped the soft leather cuff around Steve's extended wrist and let him rest it on the bed.

~

The leather was cool against Steve's skin as it wrapped lightly around his wrist. Danny repeated the same with his other hand, kissing the knuckles, gentle, careful, this wasn't about asserting authority, it was something deeper they both needed for their own personal reasons. Steve trusted Danny to settle them back into the roles they both embraced as part of their personal relationship. Cuffs on, Steve felt Danny gently draw his wrists together, fastening them before giving his hands a soft squeeze. Steve squeezed back, a silent sign to continue; Danny lifted his hands up, back towards the headboard.

~

Danny hadn't felt quite so alert in some time, aware of every movement, of every breath and look that Steve gave as they began. He was straddled over Steve's waist, listening for any sign of distress, any jolt of bad memories but Steve remained calm and collected under him. Danny shifted up a little, balancing to fasten the black bondage rope to Steve's cuffs, keeping it looser than usual, giving him plenty of give. This was the moment he was most concerned about, given the last time Steve was tied up like this had been a more brutal, painful affair.

~

Steve felt Danny's fingers gently brushing the inside of his wrists and palms as he fastened the rope, concentrating on Danny's face as he worked. Danny gave his hands one last squeeze as he looked down at him.

"We green?" Danny asked him.

"Yes Sir, green," Steve replied with a smile. His hands rested just on the pillow, the rope not nearly as tight as usual and that was okay with him right now. Danny smiled and leaned down to kiss him, Steve tilted his head to better connect, eager for the touch of his Dom's lips against his.

~

Danny rested his mouth against Steve's, a warm, soft caress. Steve's breath left him like a long held sigh of need, his body arching then sinking into the mattress under him.

"Close your eyes," Danny whispered, watching Steve blink a moment as he processed the command before complying. 

Danny trailed his mouth off Steve's and followed the line of his jaw, up over his defined cheekbone mottled with a yellow green bruise that stretched under and over his right eye. Danny was tender and careful, wanting to chase away the hurt with kisses, anything to bring quick healing.

 

~

Steve took in slow and easy breaths, enjoying how Danny's lips trailed over his right cheek, then the left. Kisses pressed into his eyelids, onto his temples, regardless of whether they were bruised or not. Back down his other cheek before nibbles nipped at his mouth again, making his breath hitch a tad faster and he darted his tongue out to lick the hurt only to find Danny's licking back. Daringly he took the oppurtunity to steal a nip of his own of Danny's lips, before Danny's mouth descended greedily for more, stealing his breath right out of his lungs.

~

Danny felt hungry as he kissed Steve, taking the oppurtunity to deepen the kiss with Steve receptive under him. Even though he still hurt in places, Steve's body arched up towards him as they kissed and Danny rewarded his efforts by pressing carefully back, one handed planted in the mattress so as to not hurt Steve too much in the process. The gurgled, oxygen starved groan from Steve was music to his ears and he craved to hear more, cradling Steve's jaw, holding him still, not pulling away until his own lungs were beginning to starve for breath themselves.

~

Steve sucked in a desperate breath when Danny finally pulled back, moving down his body as Steve tried to refocus after the kiss. There was a soft pain in his shoulder and chest from his injuries, as well as aches in his stomach but it didn't stop his arching in search of Danny's touch. Danny eluded him playfully as he re-arranged himself, moving to straddle his thighs, a better position to kiss over his chest and stomach. Steve lifted his head to watch as Danny continued his kissing trail over his clavicle, his hands getting in on the action.

~

Danny paused as he reached a nipple, feeling rather than hearing, a small shiver that went through Steve's body, causing him to grow still. He lifted up for a better view of Steve's face, seeing a fleeting flash of pain cross his face.

"You okay pet?" Danny asked him.

"Yeah just a twinge," Steve replied. "We're green. Honest."

"I don't want to be causing you more hurt babe," Danny reminded him. "Not that kind any way."

"You aren't, I promise," Steve said, looking him in the eye. "Please Danny. Please."

Danny replied by snagging a nipple between his teeth.

~

Steve squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a breath, letting it out. His shoulder niggled but his nipple hurt more, in a more deliciously aching way. Danny's teeth held it steady and his tongue teased over and over, driving Steve crazy. It had been weeks since they'd played like this and his dick was already perking up at the attention. There was no way this was going to be a long session, they both knew that though neither had voiced it. They both knew the reason why, so Steve could be forgiven if the end game happened quicker than usual.

~

Danny enjoyed torturing his submissives nipples but he went easy on him this time, well aware not to cause any more damage and hurt for Steve by making him writhe and arch too much. It was inevitable that he would, but he could minimise it somewhat. After giving both nipples light attention he moved on, pressing kisses and fleeting touches to the healing bruises and cuts on Steve's torso. An ugly bruise stretched from his lower right ribs and up his side and Danny carefully skirted the edge of it knowing it was the most tender of Steve's injuries.

~

Steve dropped his head back on the pillow, the exertion of holding his head up to watch Danny play too much with everything else to deal with. Danny was tender and gentle and Steve let his body relax and sink into the cool sheets under his ministrations. He felt a soft nudge at his thighs, spreading his legs in response and Danny knelt between them, hands resting on his hips to keep him settled.

"Doing so good babe," He heard Danny whisper reverently, the pride in his voice causing a shiver to race up Steve's spine. "Stay like that."

~

Danny roved his eyes over every inch of Steve's body, running his hands down over thick, solid muscled thighs; Powerful arms stretched up over his head, caught up in their bondage, well toned chest rising and falling with breaths Steve was trying to keep steady, though he was beginning to lose the battle. Asking Steve to remain still was always a challenge, because Steve was always in constant flow. Danny liked asserting that control over him, forcing Steve to follow orders without help of many restraints. 

Bondage wasn't always about physical restraint, Danny made sure Steve understood that lesson.

~

Danny's palms were warm on his thighs and Steve strived to remain still as Danny requested. But seconds drew into a minute, then longer and longer with no movement, order or change from his Dominant. Impatience threatened to break over him, Steve wanted to writhe, move and arch; anything to cause a reaction that got Danny moving again. Steve fought the impatience, feeling his cock twitching and growing harder under the scrutiny he knew Danny was looking down at him with. Breathe, relax, stay still and calm– Danny would repay him for the effort. Eventually. In his own time.

~

Danny leaned down again, pressing a kiss to the lingering bruise on Steve's stomach, feeling and hearing Steve's hitched breath response.

"Tender?" Danny whispered gently, lips brushing the skin there.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, a hint of pain in his voice but he didn't ask him to stop.

Danny buried the anger he felt towards the men who'd caused so much hurt to his lover. He'd been learning to deal with the anger for weeks, but a fresh ebb was forming as he embraced his Dominance. People had marked his submissive, caused hurt and pain. He'd made them pay.

~

Steve was grateful Danny didn't linger in kissing over his stomach, the tenderest of his injuries which still caused discomfort. Danny's lips trailed further to his groin and Steve couldn't help himself, lifting his hips, desperate for whatever touch his Dom would bestow there. He felt Danny's breath skittering over his cock as he laughed at his impatience, making Steve flush with soft humiliaton. He wasn't usually so greedy and eager so early on in the game. His cock was full now, embarrassingly quick considering, which made him blush redder. When Danny cupped his balls he groaned loud and clear.

~

Danny kept a keen eye on Steve as he took him in hand, the carefully held restraint Steve had on his own reactions. Because of Danny's orders and to ward off any movement that would cause pain and detract from the pleasure. He looked tense, nervous, keen and desperate. Danny rubbed his right thigh, soothing him with gentle hushes.

"Relax babe," Danny whispered, even as his fingers massaged his balls, then moved up the length of his shaft. He watched Steve take in a breath and let it out slow, enjoying how he was being gently touched.

~

Steve tried to breathe in rhythm with Danny's fingers, the up and down drag sending tendrils of pleasure up his spine in a constant motion. He wanted more, but even the mild sensations caused his body to tense up, causing a slither of pain to balance out the enjoyment. He wasn't sure how much he could take before pain outweighed the reward of Danny's touch leading him to the edge of oblivion. Danny's fingers curled around his cock, thumb rubbing over the head intently. Steve's body reacted without thought, bucking up for more. A sharp pain shot through his ribcage.

~

"Steve," Danny said in concern, pulling away his hand and instead crawling over him, careful not to put pressure on his body, crouching over him. Steve had tensed, face crumpled in pain more than pleasure Danny could see. "Easy baby. Maybe we shouldn't-."

"No please. Need this," Steve said with a ragged exhale, opening his eyes to look up at him.

"You're hurting," Danny said caressing his cheek.

"Yeah, but I still want to come more than I want to stop because of the pain," Steve said, smile on his lips as he replied, making Danny laugh in amusement.

~

"I'll keep it gentle," Danny said, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. Steve arched up into the kiss, letting out a soft sigh as Danny's hand wrapped around his cock again, beginning to jack him off slowly.

Steve moaned louder between kisses, holding his body's reactions at bay enough to stop pain shooting through his side and shoulder every other minute. It was bearable when Danny half covered him with his body, anchoring him down, reminding him he was in safe hands. He let himself float in the pleasure dismissive of any mild discomfort, gasping and groaning with enjoyment.

~

Danny kept his grasp firm, his up and down rhythm even and comfortable. Over time he'd learned just how his submissive liked to be touched, what it took to get him to the edge, to make him fall. It wasn't always about the rough and tumble; sweet and gentle worked just as intensely. Steve's moans reverberated off his lips, he swallowed down every one like it was food for his soul. When Steve began pleading Danny couldn't help but smile. Under the circumstances Danny would have forgoed the usual rules, but Steve asked permission to come just like always.

~

Steve arched up against Danny, ignoring the pain, chasing the pleasure that bounced around his body. He knew he wouldn't last long, not like usual and he knew he was close. Close enough to ask and beg, because Danny hadn't stipulated many rules this time but one rule had become so part of their relationship and Steve couldn't remember the last time he'd orgasmed without permission from Danny first.

"Come when you're ready," Danny replied quietly, lips brushing against his ear lobe. Steve felt his body shiver and relax under that permission, concentration turning to the impending pleasure.

~

Danny drank in the sounds as Steve began to lose himself, felt the grind of his body under him and pressed back, carefully but enough to remind Steve of his control. He kept his rhythm steady, drawing out the pleasure for his sub, enjoying the sounds of desperation the closer Steve got to the edge. Steve's breath stuttered against his cheek and Danny leaned up to look at him, eyes closed, jaw loose, lost in the moment. He looked beautiful. Danny claimed his mouth with a warm kiss, wanting to feel the ragged breaths as Steve began to fall.

~

Steve cried out as the pooling orgasm in his groin, hips, stomach, began to surge and jolt through him. The sounds were muffled against Danny's mouth as his lips and tongue teased and caressed against his own. Steve was uncaring now of the pain in his torso, hips pistoning up of their own accord to chase the firm hold of Danny's fingers. His cock throbbed, pulsing, balls tight and then everything turned bright white, he saw stars behind his eyelids, felt Danny's stealing every breath he tried to suck in. He felt Danny's fingers wet and sticky as he came.

~

Steve's cock pulsed between his palm and fingers, his come making the drag slick and fast. Danny didn't let up on working his cock until his hips began to calm and his cock stopped jerking in his hold. Steve's body went from taut to fragile and sensitive in a heartbeat. Danny moved to his side, giving him space, pulling his hand away when Steve lay still and quiet. His breathing was heavy but calm and Steve's blinked as if coming to from a heavy sleep.

"Fuck babe, that was hot," Danny said with a grin, resting his head on his good shoulder.

~

"Thank you," Steve replied in a half daze. The orgasm had left him woozy in a good way. It was the first in a long time due to his injuries and he felt good. Like he was floating. Danny half curled up beside him, hand sticky on his thigh, head on his shoulder. Steve looked at him, glassy eyed, feeling high in his post coital state. "Anything I can do for you now Sir?"

 

"I can wait," Danny replied with a small laugh. "I don't think you're up for what I have in mind. Tonight was all about you Steve."

~

Danny appreciated the thought and watching Steve come always got him turned on, especially when he was tied up and under his control. But he was telling the truth, his focus had been all about giving Steve some pleasure. It had been weeks of no sexual contact, Steve's healing high on the agenda. Steve deserved the attention and Danny didn't want to disract from that, even if he was sporting a hard on. What he really wanted to do was flip Steve over still wearing the chains, but that wasn't going to happen. Not tonight. But Danny was a patient Dominant.

~

"You sure -," Steve began to protest because it was a rare occasion that he was the only one to come after some personal play time. Danny reached up and pressed a sticky finger to his lips to hush him.

"Ssh, don't ask okay, just enjoy the bliss while you still can," Danny told him. "You want me to untie you now?"

"No, not yet," Steve replied, surprising himself with the quickness of reply. He wasn't ever embarassed to be chained up, but considering the events of the past weeks he'd thought he'd want them off faster than usual.

~

"All right," Danny agreed, sitting up. "I'm going to get a cloth to clean you up. Then you can relax properly."

He was quick in getting the cloth, softly and gently wiping around Steve's cock and stomach where his come had sprayed. Tossing the cloth aside he lay back down, pulling the sheets up over them before resting against his sub again.

"You okay babe?" He asked, listening to Steve's gentle breaths, guessing rather than seeing he was beginning to drift off.

"Y's Sir," Steve mumbled in reply. "'m good'."

Satisfied by his submissive's state, Danny smiled and closed his eyes, happy to doze whilst Steve continued his recovery, safe in his arms.

~ fin ~


End file.
